(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to precious stone setting, and in particular, a collet for precious stone having two protruded branch shafts to insert into shaft holes at the inner edge of an external rim, and the circumferential edge of the external rim, between two shaft holes, is protrudingly provided with a branch shaft for mounting into groove formed on the shank. The collet and the branch shafts of the external rim move in accordance with positions of the directions of the shank to provide different pivoting, and swinging angle, forming into variations of configuration.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional precious stone setting has a collet having a cavity to receive directly a precious stone. The circumferential edge of the opening of the cavity is provided with a plurality of corresponding prongs. The precious stone is positioned on the cavity and a plurality of prongs hold the circumferential edge of the precious stone so that the precious stone is firmly mounted to the shank. However, generally the surface of the precious stone (or diamond) having undergone a cutting process, is provided with reflective surfaces of various sloping and to give a glittering effect. However, generally, there is a best visual angle of the precious stone setting to show the best external appearance of the precious stone. The conventional precious stone setting structure is always has a fixed position and if the shank is moved or rotated, the aesthetic appearance of the precious stone may not be seen and/or appreciated due to the change of the sloping of the reflective surface. In view of the above drawback, it is an object of the present invention to provide a precious stone setting which can mitigate the above drawback.